


Until Dawn AU: Let go of Branch and Drop

by hotnerdcombeferre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure style, Creepy, Gore, Horror, Hunger Games AU, Multi, Murder, OC's - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Until Dawn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnerdcombeferre/pseuds/hotnerdcombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT START HERE<br/>OPTION #2 FOR UNTIL DAWN AU: PROLOGUE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn AU: Let go of Branch and Drop

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the beginning do not start here  
> CHOICES MADE:  
> 1\. Letting go of branch

**LET GO OF BRANCH AND DROP**

* * *

 

Liam looked between the stranger and his twin; he looked at the branch he was holding onto knowing it couldn’t hold them both for long. He paused “Brace yourself Al…”

Aleah's eyes widened with panic, "Liam please-"

                “Brace yourself!” Liam said louder letting go of the branch squeezing his eyes shut, Aleah grasped his arm terrified screaming as they began to fall.

Aleah fell hitting part of the cliff on her way down, tumbling down the mountain until she fell into ditch, almost like a cave that had a rocky but flat surface. She lay on the ground blood already dripping from the scratched she got on the way down, unmoving.

                Liam forced himself to open his eyes falling similarly to the way Aleah did, trying his best to stop his fall by using the cliff but it did more harm than good ripping up his hands and legs with cuts. Being so close to the cliff he hit more rocks and bumps on the way down, his head smashing against the rocks as he landed in the same ditch as Aleah.

                The twins lay at the bottom of the cliff, bleeding out. Both alive but neither able to move or speak or do anything at all. They lay in the cold snow together, staining the white ground red around them.

 

* * *

[ **CONTINUE.** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4949932)


End file.
